


Good News

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Rainbow Haired 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has some good news for her fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, one of these days I will get this entire story plotted out, but for now, I have a bunch of drabbles put together. Anyhow. This is later in the future, after college, when Erik and Charles have gotten married and adopted Jean, who has ended up marrying Logan. So. Enjoy.

"Papa, Vater, I've got something to tell you."

Even now, as an adult and with a shy smile on her face, the words made both Charles and Erik wary. 

"I'm pregnant!" Jean broke into a wide smile, squeezing Logan's hand. 

Charles was absolutely thrilled with the idea, but could feel Erik stiffening next to him. He laid a hand over his wrist, giving a gentle squeeze. 

"What did you say?" Erik asked, eyes narrowed in a glare as the last surge of overprotective father rushed through him. Jean's smile faltered a little, and Logan's eyebrow shot up into his hairline. Charles, sensing danger, spoke before either Jean or Logan could.

"Did you hear that, Erik?" Charles asked, squeezing his wrist. "We're going to be grandparents." 

That seemed to do the trick, and Erik's tension eased as his face split into a grin. 

"We're going to be grandparents. I'm going to be a grandfather," he said, slightly in awe. 

"I know!" Jean replied happily, grin taking over her face again as she held her arms open. Erik swept her up into a hug, burying his face in her hair as he laughed, delighted with the news. 


End file.
